warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cryptomania
++Greetings. You've reached Cryptomania's talk page. Please add headers, cause I'm not a fan of page-scrolling. Leave a message after the Daemonette scream. ++ Welcome May I welcome you to this wiki. This and this are both invaluable tools for being a new user, assuming you have not already read them. I also note with some respect that unlike many other new users here you have not been writing at an atrocious level of grammar and spelling, and you remember to sign your comments. Good job. Just keep by the established rules and you'll do well. --Lither My talk My wiki 06:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Litany Templates just write ((Construction|Cryptomania)) and ((property|Cryptomania)) and use }'s instead of the brackets. Is that what you were referring to? :P --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 10:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Midnight Sons Hey Crypto. I had some ideas about how you could make the Midnight Sons a little bit closer to your original concept without contradicting Canon. I know that you have probably been rewriting it already, and you probably wouldn't want to make changes at this juncture, but if you are interested then please let me know. I am your master! At your service. 03:52, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. I am about to go to sleep, so I'll post the ideas I came up with on the Midnight Sons Talk page in the morning. G'night. I am your master! At your service. 04:24, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I have left the ideas I came up with on the Midnight Sons' Talk page as requested. I am your master! At your service. 15:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: MCR Iustus Most arn't, but anyting worshiping this guy is considered NCF. It's only because of diffrent interpritation of cannon, but he didn't half cause a shitstorm when created. XD Trulyrandom 22:06, May 4, 2012 (UTC) The debait is that he's not bad enough to be a Chaos God, so takes away the feel of all the evilnes of Chaos. Thats the other side of the debate. 20:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Yea sure, just run any ideas by me before they go on the wiki. If you want you can make a new page on it, but just be aware that the cannon for it will be shifting for the moment. Trulyrandom 19:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Greetings there. Interesting talk page template you got. And lol yeah the mighty and feared SPESS MAHREENS! Anyways, thanks, and you also make interesting articles. Tzeentch is a cool Chaos god just like Khorne and the rest of 'em. ;) R17 of Tzeentch Ah... the Chaos gods speak clearly now... 08:16, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Evangelion References -__- The Infinity Project Thanks, and same with the Infinity Project. Trulyrandom 18:12, May 14, 2012 (UTC) OrkMarine Ork marine creator is here for help 23:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC) oh yeah and sorry for being such an asshole can you please check that email so i can sign up, its me the orkmarines 00:39, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crypto. Everything going okay? I just stopped by to let you know that The Ork Marine creator has been asking after the account you said you'd make for him. I am your master! At your service. 04:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Post the account password and crap on the Jassit Empire Page, it's me the ork marine guy again 23:54, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I think he may have meant to post the details on the page itself. I am your master! At your service. 00:31, May 22, 2012 (UTC) How do you edit the thing that says "pages i'm following and how do you make it so when you talk it comes up with a picture and comment, like how cryptomania (you) has a picture of a guy getting his face burnt and it says "I picked up a jar of dirt and look whats inside????. It's me the ork marine guy202.45.119.21 04:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you plz help with the Jassit Empire, Im kinda stuck. If you do help reply on Orkmarines talk page OrkMarine 02:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) If you could help with posting pics on the page would be good as every time I try to It stuffs up, also some ideas if you have any would be great. Orkmarine 23:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the helping out Orkmarine 23:43, May 23, 2012 (UTC) that would be greatOrkmarine 23:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) yes ive seen district 9, Great idea, you will need to add pics as my computer stuffs up for some reason Orkmarine 23:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) thanks Orkmarine 00:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Awesome pics you added, tonight I will do some more writing on the History, possibly a time line and some stuff on their war with the Tau Orkmarine 00:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes a speech bubble would be great, and my slogan that I use will use wil be "when life gives you lemons BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD" Orkmarine 01:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes you have permission to edit the tech section, oh and heres my idea for their history we can divide their history into 3 ages as they are a very old race, maybe their world could even have a necron tomb slowly awakening that has been drawing in the elder? Orkmarine 01:33, May 24, 2012 (UTC) hey crypyto have you added those pics yrt, I'm getting excited Orkmarine 01:50, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll do that, I've already read the how to and not to make a xeno speceis page, Orkmarine 02:09, May 24, 2012 (UTC) sorry that last message was meant to go to Supahbadmarine Orkmarine 02:14, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crypto i wrote that only the Royalty caste can use warp powers, and their subspace ships only hae convetional engines, sorry I havent been on the site for a day I had to get off my computer Orkmarine 22:55, May 24, 2012 (UTC) oh yeah, good work on those tech you uploaded Orkmarine 23:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey I think the talk text is working good idea Orkmarine 00:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Crypto, i just created the Dark Knights. Any help or ideas would be much thanked. NOOBZ4LIFE 01:36, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Sanguine Heresy Ideas No, but there has been a Dornian Heresy. As for Sanguinius getting corrupted by Chaos I think that would be difficult. It was said that more than any of the other Primarchs Sanguinius had inherited his fathers noble spirit. I am your master! At your service. 14:11, June 8, 2012 (UTC) If you can realistically sell the idea then yeah. Mind you with a dozen different ATs being propsed at the time being you will have a hard to getting people to work with you. I am your master! At your service. 14:20, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I would assume you should go to Total. Anyway the reason you don't see us signing on is because these Ats tend to take up all the time and energy of those involved, and if you look back you'll find that the ideas tend to fizzle out. So for the most part we just don't bother with them anymore. I am your master! At your service. 14:43, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Well Crypto, i have it mapped out in bullet-point form already. And its gonna be a while before i make it. Waiting for the AT fever to go down. But when i do, sure! Why not? I can e-mail that outline if you want. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:23, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Well its been sent. You should have recieved it. Feedback welcome. ^_^ Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Dont worry so am i. Or atleast until school starts again. As for the name, just a working title i guess. But i dont think Sanguine would work considering what it means. I could send it again if it helps. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Glad you like it. I havent worked out how Sanguinius falls, perhaps the same way Horus did. As for the Prospero thing, legion era Space Wolves seriously outnumber the TS, so that wouldnt work. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Kay, Crypto. If the TS attack the SW it will have to be during the Great Scouring. But i way the SoH can join. Now the largest legions are the Word Bearers and the Ultramarines, UM by far. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:13, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey crypto your back, my new page is a character named Marcus Korvatus and I am also going to start on the Chaos Jassits soon. Orkmarine 23:20, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Well i have it all mapped out and on paper. Its just that i have alot already on my plate right now. Also there have already been new ATs so im waiting for that to settle down. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:13, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes the Dusk part is a tip of the hat to the Dusk Raiders. But they are called the Dusk Guard because it fits there gloomyness that the son's of Sanguninus show. Plus not many chapters have the word dusk in their name.StormWarriors2 (talk) 02:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey could you check out my Wanderers Fluff. They are currently a chapter that I am working on to be as realistic and still be considered a good chapter without being a mary sue. Or a super special snowflake. StormWarriors2 (talk) 19:23, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Crypto, where you been? Me and OrkMarine have been wondering where you were! Good to see you back, though. NOOBZ4LIFE 10:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Crypto. I was wondering, will you ever continue The Titanomachy? I just found it and im really interested in it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 22:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Cryto! I was wondering, will you ever return to the Titanomachy? I recently got into it and look forward to it being continued. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Cryto! Sup, glad to see your back on the Titanomachy. Really wanted to see you conitnue that. If i may i can add my input about it later? Maybe even ideas? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 21:29, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Righto! I have to say i really got into the idea, just the name alone is alot of build up. One piece of criticism i have is about Lero. He kind of just strolls into the Spire without trouble and quickly, finds an Inquisitor dead with a nametag on him (might as well be a sticker saying "Hi! My name is Inquisitor Marrick!") and just finds information about the entire Horus Heresy? All the lies in the Imperium? Little too easy no? But im sure your getting back to those anyway. But i must ask, is the enemy Necrons? If so may i suggest that it is some kind of vault for great Necron warmachines, like titans, hence Titanomachy? Like weapons from the War in Heaven? I actually had a similiar idea. That there was a Alpha Legion plot to awaken ancient xenos titans called the Colossus, made by an extinct chaos worshipping race as tribute to the "Final War". Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC) No problem. This is something that i would love to see continued. So to be clear its a threeway titan battle between Imp, Chaos, and Crons? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Its late here. So later. Looking forward. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:58, April 25, 2013 (UTC) StormWarriors2 (talk) 03:47, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Apparently yes. The Dusk Guard were infact inspired by the Dusk Raiders, I was quite surprised when someone deleted them. Anyway hows it going? College got in the way so I was unable to update these two chapters. (The Wanderers and the Dusk Guard In particular)